villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Bleck11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kamakiri page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- B1bl1kal (Talk) 20:59, June 2, 2012 Your page is bull There are no Google results about this "Lord Anders", and indeed you appear to have created him. Moleman 9000'' 00:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC)'' New Villians Hey, Bleck11. It's me, Otherside86. Sorry, there's no message wall on this site. I know you like bad guys, so I thought I show you some ideas I had for some bad dudes for the cartoons, Adventure Time and The Amazing World of Gumball. After watching more new episodes of the shows, I'm reconsidering on making these guys arch-rivals of the protagonists'. Gill Gill is a surviving human, like Finn. But he is also Finn's polar opposite. He has no moral code, no allegiance to anyone. He feels he can do whatever without anyone's authority, especially Finn's disapproval. He has an advantage over Finn, for he is more smarter and skillful than him. Gill is skilled knifes, and he knows Finn's emotions are his greatest weakness. He also has a huge crush on Marceline the Vampire Queen. Mace, Fang, and Lance A three-headed dog, each with different minds and personalities. Mace (yellow) is tough and relentless, Fang (red) his wise and smooth, and Lance (green) is comedic and stimuating. They are Gill's sidekicks, like Jake is to Finn, in doing whatever they want in the Land of Ooo. They mostly stand on all fours, but sometimes they stand on their hind legs, and can each use their front legs/arms. They have the power to have elasticity in their necks and shoot out "Bark Blasts". They also have the ability to split into three separate body whenever they want, but usually perferred to be merged back. Blake Neolyan Blake Neolyan is a Shadow Boy and a new student of Elmore Junior High, and a great adversary for Gumball Watterson. Someone you can get into a friend-enemy relationship with everyone. He is a sneaky, semi-evil trickster with a talent in inventing, and an ability of traveling through shadows. He's also good at shadow puppets. He is also good at tickering with gadgets because his father is an engineer working for Mr. Fitzgerald's construction company. Voices Hey Bleck11! I've been thinking...do you have any idea for voice actors for my villain OCs? : Well, not now at the moment, sorry! :( : P.S It is you Otherside86? : ---User:Bleck11 Yes, it is me. : ---User:Otherside86 I just want to talk to you about Gill the Human, my OC for Adventure Time. I made him a love-interest for Marceline the Vampire Queen, now I'm thinking they shouldn't be together. Gill acts as someone who is struggling in a world with no human. Now I've herd of an old werewolf friend of Marceline's named Tuff, that should be her potential love-interest. Don't you think? –User:Otherside86 Yeah, it sounds better and more fitting. :) ---User:Bleck11